From the state of the art there are known various automatic fruit-squeezing machines, mainly oranges, although other citrus too. These machines may be fed either manually or automatically, and may have different supplements or additions, although all are mainly based on the movement of the orange so the latter is cut, the resulting portions being subsequently squeezed.
In general, most of high-capacity industrial squeezers, or those used in the hotel and catering industry and equivalents, extract the juice by means of a rotating movement, simultaneous and coincident of one of the alveoli or cups with squeezing reamers or balls corresponding thereto. Generally, the methods for cutting the fruits into two portions are not carried out uniformly, obtaining irregular fruit portions, which affects the performance of the squeezing machine.
Document ES2091702B1 shows a citrus-fruit-squeezing machine, which incorporates a “revolver” system with a high-load capacity, wherein the oranges and other fruits are placed. This machine already incorporates a mechanism for squeezing each one of the fruits, the juice extraction being carried out by means of a vertical movement in which each one of the half-fruits located in its corresponding location will be pressed against the respective squeezing reamer or ball.
However it has been verified that a drawback of the known fruit-squeezing machines, is that the cut into two halves carried out on the particular fruit to be squeezed, is not performed properly since the fruit is not positioned correctly during the cutting process into two portions, thus not obtaining two half-fruits of the same size, and as a consequence not obtaining either an optimal performance in the ulterior squeezing process.
Document PCT/ES2012/070394, from the same applicant of the present application, shows a fruit-squeezing machine that solves the problem described above by means of precise cutting means, in which by means of the rotation of the cups that house the fruit symmetrically, said fruit is cut into two equal half-fruits. The cups place these half-fruits into a facing position and compress them against squeezing balls, collecting the juice on one side, and the rind of the squeezed fruit on the other.
The problem that this squeezing machine as described in the above document has, as well as several similar machines, is that since it is provided with two cups and two squeezing balls, although it enables squeezing the two half-fruits at the same time, it is excessively cumbersome, which prevents its installation in facilities where the space available is reduced.
The Spanish patent application P201230986, also from the same applicant of the present application, shows a fruit-squeezing machine with a reduced size with regard to the size of conventional machines, which enables its being installed in facilities with less available space.
However, this machine of the previous document has one single cup for receiving the fruits and one single squeezing ball, which allows less speed than that which a machine provided with various cups and balls would allow, the juice production being lower.
Therefore, it is desirable an automatic fruit-squeezing machine that supplies juice in a quick and efficient manner, avoiding the existing drawbacks of the previous machines from the state of the art.